My All
by Metaphorical Flow
Summary: Always cherish the one you love with all your heart and soul...Because only time will tell what awaits you for the future...whether good or bad.
1. Things Change

**A/N: I went back and corrected all the grammatical and spelling errors in here. I should be ashamed of myself for having that many in the first place… **

Hello all, This is my first time actually writing a "Naruto" fanfic (I'm usually in the DBZ Section), but since I have been reading up on naruto stories for awhile now, I was kind of inspired to write one myself just to see if people would like it. This is something I thought up recently after listening to Mariah Carey.

In this, Sasuke and Hinata are somewhat OOC, but it's just to go with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Without further ado…on with the story.

**--**

**I'm Thinking of you…**

_--Flashback--_

_Far on the outskirts of the main village of Konoha, fifteen-year old Hinata Hyuuga was practicing her juuken inspired technique in one of the many training grounds in the area. Along with her for training was the ever so stoic, sixteen -year old, Sasuke Uchiha. When Hinata had asked him awhile ago for help with her training, he quickly agreed to do so without hesitation. At first she was skeptical that 'The Great Uchiha' would offer to help reluctantly , but quickly put it aside, happy that someone actually had time to help her out._

**In my sleepless solitude tonight...**

'_Anything for my hime' thought Sasuke as he was on a tree branch watching her down below._

"_Sasuke, how is my stance?" asked the not so shy Hinata. Because of Sasuke, she had gained enough confidence in herself so that she can speak what's on her mined without anyone thinking too inferiorly of her. Not to mention that she also lost her huge stuttering problem._

**If it's wrong to love you…**

"_Move your back foot out some more, and raise your left arm up a little higher." Hinata did as she was told to correct herself. "Perfect, now try your gentle fist out. Remember, aim for the center of the body."_

_Giving him a nodded yes, she started concentrating her chakra into her hands. Reaching the maximum she wanted it to get, a soft byakugan escaped her lips having tiny veins forming around her eyes._

_**Then my heart just won't let me be right…**_

_Running towards the lifeless wooden enemy, Hinata focused on the center that Sasuke had told her only minutes ago. Coming in close contact with the practice dummy, she placed her hand in front of herself getting ready to hit it. Barely hitting the wooden doll, it exploded into many pieces flying _

_everywhere then layed to rest on the ground surrounding her. Proud of her accomplishment of creating a new signature technique, Hinata looked up the tree to see what Sasuke thought about it but he was gone._

_Getting ready to think that she had literally 'bored' him away, a voice from behind startled her letting out a high pitched 'Eep' from her._

"_And here you call yourself a ninja when you didn't even sense me sneaking up on you. You would be dead by right." said Sasuke all the while trying to stifle his chuckle and keep his usual cool demeanor._

_Hence the word 'trying'._

_**Cause I'm drowned in you**_

_Seeing as he was only teasing her about her fake lack of ninja skills, Hinata hit his right are but not hard enough to paralyze him. This had put a smirk on her face._

"_Ow….what did I do Hina? Having spent so much time together as of late, he gave her a nickname as did she, but was only between them when no one else is around. You could say that they had developed feelings for each other yet neither will admit it at the moment._

_**And I'm one poor fool...**_

"_You know what you did" she said with that lovable smile of hers. "Anyway, how did I do? Is there anything that I need to work on still?"_

"_Not a thing needs to be changed. I think you got it all together now." Sasuke said with a genuine Uchiha smile._

"_Really?! Oh thank you sasuke for all your help. I couldn't have done it without you"_

_**Without you…**_

"_Your wel-" Sasuke couldn't even finish what he was saying because Hinata just gave him the biggest hug he ever had in a long time. He never had one with such emotion into it. Sure he had been hugged numerous times by his fan girls, but those didn't count. The last time he received one like this was when his mother had hugged him the morning before their deaths. How he missed those. This had brought back those comforting memories that he had longed missed_

_**At my side…**_

_--End Flashback--_

Early morning around six, a shriek cry over the monitor had awaken the woman who was peacefully sleeping in the next room. Not planning on stopping anytime until the young infant was fed and burped will it cease to stop crying. Hurriedly rushing out of her warm king sized bed to tend to the infant, she had put on her robe and slippers and made her way to the neighboring room. Picking up the small child from its custom made crib, she had started right away in trying to have the young infant go back to sleep. It was a long process, but she was used to it by now.

_**I'd give my all…**_

_--Flashback 3 years later…--_

_It was the annual fall festival once again in the village. Everyone was out having the time of there lives among the many vendors, rides, and shows that lined the streets. Among those were the rookie nine, but were rookies no more. Each and every one of them had achieved their goal one way or another while a few were still in the process. Naruto, our lovable hyperactive ninja was now in training to become hokage. Sakura was now known as the second best medic ninja in the whole village next to Tsunade of course. Team Asuma all became jounins and Shikamaru as the village's top strategist. The same went for team Kurenai and team Gai. Neji had made the ranks of Anbu and is now being nominated as Captain for the black and white Anbu Ops._

_**To have…**_

_As for Sasuke and Hinata, she is now the Hyuuga Clan's heiress due to her father giving it up earlier than expected and is doing a wonderful job at it to where even the main branch accepts her now. She couldn't be happier. Sasuke, having to go through a bumpy start coming back to the village after his initial betrayal which still a tiny bit of people stilled harbored bad feelings about him, was once again accepted as one of the villages' strongest ninja (with some help from Naruto of course) and is now in the Anbu Black Ops hopefully having Neji for its captain in the following weeks._

_Life was especially good for the two since both of them have let out their feelings for each other. It was during the fall festival exactly one year ago that Sasuke had confessed his feelings to her while the fireworks were setting off signifying that the weeks' event is now coming to an end, and to look forward to next year's._

_**Just one more night with you…**_

_Hinata was speechless at first thinking all this time that it was just unrequited love between them; thinking that friends should never get together and end up destroying what they have. How wrong she was._

_Walking along dressed in traditional clothing, she was looking at the various items for sale, lovingly holding onto his right arm as he was just casually looking around, she remembers the exact words that both had exchanged to be where they are now._

_**I'd risk my life…**_

_--Flashback to just one year ago--_

'_As fireworks lighted the evening sky, Sasuke, leading Hinata, made their way to the highest hill in the area that was close to the festivities but gave them some sort of privacy. Upon reaching the desination surrounded by trees softly flowing in the wind and patches of wildflowers, they stopped to momentarily view the area. While she was still looking around, Sasuke turned to look at his hime, his one and only. Over the last couple of years she had changed, not only physically but mentally as well. There was no trace of shyness to be found, she excelled in all three areas of being a ninja: nin, gen, and taijutsu, and had strong leadership skills just like him. He couldn't ask for anyone better._

_**To feel…**_

_Not really wanting to interrupt her viewing of the place, he knew he had to do it sooner or later before someone else confesses their love to her…namely the dobe if he ever figures it out._

_Lightly tapping her shoulder to get her attention, he straightened himself as she now turned to focus her attention on him. Looking into her opalescent eyes of hers, he almost forgot what he was going to say, but regained himself almost immediately._

"_Yes…is there something wrong Sas?"_

"_Yes…um…no….well I mean…" He stopped before he made a fool out of himself when he heard muffled giggles coming from her._

_**Your body next to mine…**_

"_Hehe…are you…hehe…okay? You're flipping out on me here hehe". As hard as she tried, Hinata could not stop from giggling. Covering her mouth with the kimono sleeve didn't work either. Whenever Sasuke does that its priceless because he only gets flustered like this once in a blue moon; 'THE' Sasuke Uchiha does not fluster. In front of her…it was a different story._

_Grabbing her free hand, he brought it up to his chest and looked into her eyes softly yet with determination. This had stopped the fit of giggles and caught her attention. The look in his eyes said this was serious. Not a sound escaped her for she was waiting for him to continue; worry was evident in his eyes._

"_Sasuke…?"_

_**Cause I can't go on….**_

"_Hina….how long have we've known each other?"_

"_Um…since we were in the academy. So I guess a little over 10 years"._

"_And do we always confide in each other when we have problems or issues?"_

"_Yes…why?"_

_Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself to pour out all his feelings and to also get ready if she didn't return those same feelings._

"_Hinata, over the years that I have known you, I have gotten the chance to know you even better and in the process brought out another side of me that I had kept locked away since the incident. In doing so I felt free to act out of character when I'm around you and not my miserable self that others see me as. You have cared about my feelings and well being since the beginning, and I have always appreciated that. Other girls only wanted to be with me either just for my looks, being a skilled ninja, or my fortune…you didn't. You're not like all the females in this village, your different in your own unique way and I like that. There is nobody else like you._

_**Living in a memory of our song…**_

_He gave her a moment to let all he said sink in before continuing._

"_What I'm trying to say is….that I love you Hinata…not just as a friend but something more precious than that."_

_When she was just standing there before him wide-eyed, he thought the worse and so started to let her go slowly._

"_If you don't feel the same way, I underst-". Catching him off guard before he could finish, Hinata had thrown herself against him almost knocking both of them to the ground if it wasn't for his quick reflexes._

_Letting the surprised shock ease away, she looked up to him arms still wrapped around his torso._

__

_**I'd give my all….**_

"_Sasuke you can't imagine how happy I am right now. All this time I thought it was one sided love to the point where I always tried to push away my feeling for you…never thinking it would happen. In the end, I thought that I would never have someone love me back for the way I was…not after the confession I made to Naruto 4 years ago…"._

"_You should have never thought that. Forget about the dobe, he's even denser then what he lets on to be. Besides…you have a person standing right in front of you now who loves you back, that is… if you accept…" he trailed off looking off in another direction not noticing the confused look on her face._

" _Sasuke, didn't I just say I was happy, I mean I just embraced you after your confession; kinda gives it away don't' you think?" she said with a smirk. "And you call Naruto the stupid one…hehe"._

"_Huh…HEY!"_

"_I was just kidding silly" she said smiling as went to look up at him. As she did so, he captured her lips for their first kiss. At the beginning she hesitated but soon gave in and allowed him access. Wrapping his arms around his hime, he thought that he was the luckiest guy in the world for a moment. After all that happened in his life till now, he could finally say that he was truly happy and content._

_**For your love…**_

_Breaking the kiss and turning her to lay back on his chest to watch the remainder of the fireworks show, Sasuke leaned down to whisper in her ear as the finale was being set off illuminating the sky with bursts of light and color._

"_Aishiteru Hinata"_

"_Aishiteru too Sasuke. Never leave me"_

"_It will never happen. This I promise you..."_

_**Tonight….**_

_--End Year Ago Flashback--_

Knowing that she had a person in her life enlightened her view about the future to come. Was she going to spend the rest of her life with the person next to her? Or will something happen to pull the two apart. Only time will tell. For now, she only wanted to think about the present and the love of her life at her side.

_--End Flashback--_

_**Baby can you hear me?**_

Gently picking up the child and safely securing it within her arms, she walked over to the tale next to the bed and picked up the pacifier to see if it will help until she had the milk ready. Putting it in his mouth, right away he quieted down for the moment. This had given it's mother some temporary peace. Stepping out from the nursery and into the hallway leading to the stairs, passing by she looked at all the photographs taken over the years of the times they had fun together or with friends. Everything that has happened was all caught on camera whether it was funny, embarrassing, or the latter, it was all taken to be frozen in time.



Passing by one particular picture, she came to a stop to take a look at it. No matter how many times she has seen the photo, it has always brought a smile to her face. It was their wedding picture. They had only been 21 and 22 at the time, but they didn't care if people thought it was still just a little young to marry at that age. Especially when it came to Hinata and the comments she received about marrying the Uchiha since only a few still were weary of him. Many had suggested waiting another year or two. Others thought that if you truly loved that person and are sure that they are the one for you to spend the rest of your life with, then go for it.

_**Imagining I'm looking in your eyes**_

She had on a long flowing white dress that faded to a tint of lavender flower designs at the bottom of it. At the top it hugged her perfectly displaying her well proportioned figure then at the waist it was loose so it could flow out evenly. Her hair was up in a loose bun where it had been curled before it had been set; a few curly strains had escaped giving her a relaxed look. A few white flowers were placed to bring out the style even more. In the front, she had bangs that were on each side of her face neatly straightened out. A light make-up was applied bringing out her feature yet leaving a natural look.

_**I can see your clearly...**_

The man that was standing beside her was dressed in a crisp black tuxedo with a white rose clipped onto his right breast pocket. His hair looked the way it always did, nothing really out of the ordinary. Both had opted to have a more modern event then the ever so tradition wedding having to where a yukata and kimono with both their family crests on them. Around them they were surrounded by friends and family alike who had wished them a long, prosperous and happy life together. That was one of the happiest days of her life. The happiest was when he proposed to her. She will never forget it.

_**Vividly emblazoned in my mind**_

_--Flashback--_

_Sitting by herself in the fanciest restaurant in the village, she wondered when her date would show up like he said he would. Seeing that since he had arranged for them to meet, you would think that he would already be here waiting for her. Fiddling with the silverware that sat neatly on here right, she looked around seeing all the happy couples enjoying themselves while conversing over dinner, enjoying each other's company._

_Thinking on leaving since he was almost 30 minutes late, a hand had touched her shoulder alerting her out of her thoughts._

"_You weren't thinking of leaving before I got here now would you?" he asked with a small smile on his face._

"_Well seeing as how you were late, a girl couldn't help but think that she was stood up. What's your excuse?" Hinata asked to her raven haired boyfriend with a casual smile._

_**And you're just so far**_

"_Oh I just had to help an old woman cross the street, then she asked for my help to carry her groceries home so I obliged. I just couldn't leave her to struggle with her things alone as frail as she was." said he with an almost straight face._

"_Uh huh…you're a bad liar Sasuke. I think you have been hanging around Kakashi too long." she said with humor in her voice._

"_Have not"_

"_Well then prove it, what have you've been really doing all this time?"_

_**Like a distant star**_

_Having thought that this was the perfect time to go at it to get it over with, he had prepared himself like how he did when he first told her about his feelings. What did he have to lose?_

"_Hmm….well I was at home thinking on how to explain something in the most romantic kind of way possible. I thought and thought, but nothing came to mind. I had went out and asked some people on what to do on this particular subject and gained some awkward responses. Don't get me wrong, some of them were good, but it was not like me to do them. And so I had went to a particular store earlier to buy an item that would be life changing for me and went back home. Having spent almost most of my time to try and come up with something only to lose track of time, I came here."_

"_So did you eventually solve your problem?"_

"_Nope, but then I thought about it and said to myself that I was going to do it the old -fashioned way that I feel comfortable with and is not out of character for someone like myself. Because really, I suck at putting together romantic things. You should know"_

_**I'm wishing on…**_

_Hinata just sat and giggled at his response._

"_And since I got that out of the way and settled on a decision, I'm going with my first choice which I should have done since the beginning; then I would have saved some time and actually already be here with you."_

_Shifting through his jacket pocket he found what he was looking for and got ready. This decision was going to change the rest of their lives._

_Hinata breath had quickened watching him get on one knee in front of her. She was not expecting this at all, well not for a little while longer. Reaching out, he grabbed her left hand into his right then removed his other hand from the jacket pocket revealing a blue velvet box. He slowly opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring._

_**Tonight…**_

"_Now seeing as I shower you with kisses, hugs, and the 'I love you's' daily, I really have nothing else to say……but…..would you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the luckiest man in Konoha Hinata?" he told her while looking in those favorite eyes of his._

"_I…I…I" was all she could get out of her at the moment._

"_Hmm…never thought I would hear that stutter again" Sasuke teased with a smirk yet still anticipating her answer. She smacked him on his shoulder after that little comment._

"_Anyway the answer is yes! I would love to marry you!" She leaped from her seat and gave him a huge hug all the while tears were slowly coming out from pure joy._

_**I'd give my all…**_

"_One of these days Hina, you are gonna kill me with these hugs of yours."_

"_Oh shut up…hehe" said Hinata._

_Afterwards they both sat down to enjoy their dinner all the while putting plans together for the wedding in a month._

_**To have…**_

_--End Flashback--_

Even thought the wedding was just 3 years ago, her memory of it was still clear as if it had only taken place yesterday…even the honeymoon. That quick thought had put a slight blush on her face. Tearing away from the picture, she proceeded to head to the kitchen to feed her young one who was beginning to get restless again. This has been a daily thing for her since their little infant had been born 4 months ago. Both were very, and still are, happy that they finally had a child to add to the family and call their own. Something that they had created together.

After the birth, Hinata couldn't help but glow as she looked down at her son when placed in her arms. Ryusuke Uchiha, who looked like a replica of his father's younger self only instead having dark bluish/ violet hair like her. Sasuke was ecstatic himself having become a father. Coming up with the name though, had started many arguments about how Sasuke wanted to name the kid after himself, while Hinata wanted to name him Ryu. After thinking it through, they agreed to call him Ryusuke; having both names put together.

_**Just one more night …**_

For the first three weeks, Sasuke and herself had no sleep whatsoever, were running around to get supplies and the like, and when they finally got the chance to settle down for a break, crying would begin again. After those three weeks there was a slight problem, Sasuke had to leave on a very long-term S class mission leaving her to care for their son by herself; she didn't mind so much because she had friends and family to help her along the way. He didn't want to leave her so soon after the birth of their child only being weeks old, There was nothing he could do unfortunately, he had to leave.

_**With you…**_

Thinking to herself while hushing the child a little until she gets the bottle ready, today would be the day for the Anbu squad to arrive back in Konoha. She could not wait to see him again, and for his arrival she would prepare the biggest home-cooked dinner he ever had. After that thought another came, she hoped that her husband would come back home unscaved or dismembered from the mission…or even worse.

"That would never be, he's too strong to let it happen." she said out loud to herself.

_**I'd risked my life…**_

Pushing the thought aside and not thinking the possible outcome might happen, she was passing by the front door when she heard a soft knock. No one else would have heard it since it was so quite, but to her it was loud enough being a trained ninja and all. Making sure that she held onto the Ryusuke securely and covering him from the cold outside, she opened the door to find her cousin Neji still in Anbu attire. She was glad to see him still alive and well. Neji on the other hand, didn't want to see her just yet. But he had an obligation.

_**To feel…**_



"Neji nii-san, what brings you here? Is Sasuke with you?" Hinata asked as she looked behind him, but found no one. Returning to look back at him, she saw that he had a look that portrayed sadness in them, not from being tired just coming back from the mission but something even greater than that.

_**Your body next to mine…**_

"Neji…nii…?" she asked again but softly.

Slowly reaching into his bag at his side, he pulled out a Anbu wolf mask that looked roughed up and a small photograph. Reaching back, he pulled an oh so familiar sheathed katana from its holding.

_**Cause I can't go on…**_

"Hinata-sama…I'm sorry" said Neji with sympathy and pain at the same time as he handed her the mask and photograph, still holding onto the katana. Hinata taking it hesitantly from his hand, started to shake from grief…her worst fear coming true. Tears falling from her eyes, she started to whimper then all out crying as she went to grab hold of her cousin. Neji didn't know what else to do but hold her close to make sure she didn't fall or faint, but most importantly, to give her support in her time of need right now.

_**Living in a memory of our song**_

Being Hinata-sama's cousin and eternal protector even after her marriage to Sasuke, he always thought that nothing would harm her physically or hurt her emotionally while he was alive and there. But not this time, for she is now experiencing grief, sadness, and sorrow…emotions he vowed he would never let her experience. But because of what had happened, and him being the captain, he had failed greatly.

_**I'd give my all…..for your love…tonight…**_

Still crying into Neji's chest and holding Ryusuke and the tattered mask, she unknowingly let the photograph fall to the ground beside her. In the picture, it was the three of them taking their first portrait with the Uchiha Clan symbol in the background, the parents happily smiling. Sasuke, Hinata, and Ryusuke as a family.

_**I'd give my all…..for your love…**_

"Sasuke…you promised…"

_**Tonight…**_

_--_

Well there you have it. I know… sad isn't it, but the thought kept nagging at me to do it after hearing that song; sad yet beautiful. If you have not heard the song before, go to the project playlist website and type in "My All"- Mariah.

Comments are like sour candy to me, I love it. But I won't hold the story hostage just because I get a small amount of reviews and demand to get more before going on. That's just not me XD.

So until then…

_**Truyasha**_


	2. Missing You

Again, I went back and corrected the loads of grammatical and spelling errors that were present.

--

After being outside in the cold morning air for quite some time, Hinata and Neji now sat inside her huge living room; Ryusuke put back to bed after being fed. Both had sat silently, not speaking a word to each other. It was not that the subject was taboo at the moment; it was more like Hinata was still in shock and complete denial thinking that it just could not have happened. Neji had kept quiet, letting his cousin think everything through about the current matter. He believed that if he said something, she might start to cry uncontrollably again...and he does not want that to happen. Neji already felt bad enough as it is.

"...How..."

A little surprised that she spoke so soon, he raised his head slowly to look at her. She was just sitting portraying the look of a calm person, but he knew she was far from being calm at the moment calm at the moment. Looking at a far away object in the room, she held onto her husband's Anbu mask keeping it close to her as if it would disappear if she let it go. Hinata then spoke again, but still avoided looking at him.

"...How...did it happen Nii-san?"

Collecting his thoughts and thinking of the best possible way to tell her, he then straightened himself as he spoke.

"The sudden attack had taken place last week, just days before we needed to return home. Though I am not permitted to discuss missions to anyone outside of Anbu orders, I am going to tell you regardless because I know you would never discuss this with anyone else."

Hinata nodded her head slightly to show that she fully understood. She was now looking directly at him with that same calm expression. Seeing that she wanted him to continue, he went on.

"Our mission was to gather information on a mist ninja that had somehow sneaked into Konoha to gain certified information on Tsunade-sama about her weaknesses as for all the top Anbu and Jounin ninjas. With that they were also after our major blue prints of the village; that way they would have known every single entrance and hideaway in this entire city."

Neji had turned away from her to look out the window to see that the sun was now coming up. Soon the rays will fill up the house.

"Coming to find out, the village of the mist sent their best spy ninja to get the information which would have been given to the rock country. It seems that the two are strong allies...they were planning to have an all out war with us so that the rock could redeem themselves from their last failed attempt with us."

Hinata looked at him shocked to know that her home village of Konoha was about to have a war. Neji seeing her reaction quickly registered what she was thinking.

"Hinata-sama, don't be alarmed. They 'were' planning to attack. We had negated their plans after a few months of tracking down the said ninja and ultimately assassinating him afterwards."



Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Hinata let out afterwards a sigh of relief knowing that she did not have to fight. But that still didn't let her know the cause for Sasuke's absence.

"But then...what happened afterwards?" She asked hesitantly feeling her stuttering habit slowly coming back. Only during real serious situations did it come back, otherwise it was dormant.

"Well after making our final rounds of checking the area for enemies with might have overlooked, mist and rock ninja had sprang a surprise attack on us. Among them was a mysterious cloaked ninja who performed a ninjutsu to conceal their chakra. Because of that, neither Sasuke's Sharingan nor my Byakugan could of detected any chakra signatures in the surrounding area.

--

_The group of Anbu ninjas was soring through the trees at speeds that a normal person could not see. Moving his head side to side for anymore intruders, he decided that they all needed a well deserved break. The captain and his team had been up and about before dawn had even broke searching the area to wipe out the remaining enemies that would dare try and attack Konoha. They would have to get through them first. _

_Spotting an open area near a cliff, he decided that it would be the perfect place to rest since there was only one way for intruders to attack them, and that was if they came out from the forest to the cliff side. Nobody would attack them from behind due to being a cliff. He wasn't stupid, he knew that if they rested there, they were going to be out in the open. It didn't matter since there are skilled ninja present and two out of the entire group could see who is coming from far away based on chakra movements. So nothing would happen to them if they had stopped there._

"_We will be stopping ahead shortly for a break." Neji said back to his subordinates. They all nodded in agreement. Picking up the pace, they all had reached the cliff side in little to no time. _

_Activating his Byakugan, he took one last look around the area for anyone that might be there. Seeing no one, he shut it off and removed his mask to the side of his face._

"_At ease" he said to everyone._

"_Well it's about time. I'm tired AND I didn't get to eat eat a proper breakfast" Naruto said while rubbing his empty stomach also removing his fox mask._

"_Don't you think that 3 cups of ramen is more then enough for breakfast dobe?" said Sasuke as he too removed his mask from his face._

"_Not for me it isn't!" said Naruto with his genuine smile. Everyone just looked at him and sweat-dropped. Sasuke started to walk away from his friend shaking his head. _

_'Still makes me wonder why Tsunade had placed him in Anbu. Well if it's part of his Hokage training, I can't really say anything about it.' he thought._

_Looking around, he spotted a nice tree branch to perch himself on. Being 25 years old now, he still had the habit of sitting in trees since he was a little boy. His fan girls from long ago could have contributed to this habit. Removing the katana from his back to be placed in front of him and making himself comfortable, he pulled out a picture from his vest pocket. Looking at his family patiently waiting back home for him had always given him a small smile. Sasuke was very fortunate to have been given a chance to be happy in life again, because of that he was going to be extra careful not to lose it all._



"_Oi teme! Whatcha looking at?" asked a loud Naruto from the base of the tree. The smile he once had was now gone and turned into a slight frown. You would think after all this time he would stop calling him that._

_A new recruit came over to join Naruto to also see what his was looking at. "Is it his girlfriend? Or is it another woman on the side eh? You old dog you hehe" Sasuke looked down on him as if he was going to kill him. Before he could anything, Neji came up from behind hearing him and whacked him upside the head for his behavior. Turning around to cuss out the person who dared touched him, he stopped to see it was the captain._

"_What's wrong captain, I was only having a little fun." he said while rubbing his throbbing head._

"_It is not considered fun when you're talking about his wife and MY cousin like that. You better know your place and soon." The new recruit nodded then went off to the other side of the area. Before leaving, Neji looked up to see Sasuke nodding at him. It was his way of saying thanks. Neji did the same then started to turn around when a kunai had suddenly flew passed Sasuke's left arm, leaving a slight wound just grazing the flesh. _

"_What the hell?!" yelled Sasuke as he quickly slid on his mask and jumped back down to the ground to meet the rest of the squad forming a circle, at the same time putting the picture back in his pocket; The rest returning their masks to their faces._

"_Where did they all come from, I didn't hear anything around us." asked Naruto_

"_I don't have the faintest idea how" replied Neji as he was counting up the number of ninjas that had revealed themselves from the surrounding bushes and trees. There were exactly 30 of them; compared to their 10, they were going to have to be extra careful since these were no ordinary rock and mist shinobi. Activating the Byakugan, he readied himself to perform his defense jutsu before attacking._

_At the same time Sasuke had activated his Sharingan, but slightly winced at the cut on his arm. 'It should not be hurting like this if it's just a mere scratch. Something is not right'. Ignoring the thought, he concentrated his attention on the enemies. Searching around, something had caught his attention that could put the group in a serious situation._

"_...Hey, Captain" he called over while he kept his eyes on the shinobi in front of him. "You don't have to say anything, I already know." Getting ready to give the signal to attack, a figure stepped out from the rest to confront them. Not knowing who this person was having a hood to cover his features, they stood their ground ready to attack at any giving moment if he chose to do something._

"_Unless__ you want a full on attack from my here group, I suggest you bring out the Uchiha."_

_Neji had looked skeptical at the hooded ninja trying to figure out how they know about Sasuke._

"_State your business"_

"_I don't have to state anything Hyuuga" taken aback by how he knew him, he grew angry, irritated at the fact that a person knew so much about them then refuse to say otherwise._

"_You are probably wondering why you could not sense us correct?" he asked in a raspy voice. Taking their silence as a yes, he went on. "Easy...chakra cloaking. Well easy for me that is. I would go on about the complexities of my jutsu." he laughed "But we need to eliminate you now and bring the Uchiha with us." Hearing no more, Neji gave the signal for them to attack._

_The hooded figure moving out of the way of the clashing shinobi's and jumping up on one of the nearby tree branches, he watched as the battle went underway. He didn't want to waste no more time. So thinking up the perfect way to lure him out, he brought up the one thing that was very sacred and dear to him._

"_Uchiha... if you don't come forth, I would have to take the liberty of kidnapping your wife...and your precious son too Hahaha!" He laughed in a sinister way. This had caught his attention, making him stop suddenly but not before sending his katakana though someone's abdomen. 'How does he know about them?!' he asked to himself. If his mask was off, one would see the intent to kill in his eyes; Sharingan slowly but surely rotating. No one ever messes with what is his, especially when it came to his loved ones'. Turning around to get a better look at him, he jolted forward to try and catch him on the branch to murder him. Jumping backwards on another branch to avoid Sasuke, he let out another one of his sinister laughs; completely mocking him._

"_You would have to do better than that Uchiha if you want to catch me." Saying that, he continued to move farther away from the area jumping from tree to tree. Neji seeing that he was going to pursue him, turned to talk up to him and stopped him before he made another move._

"_Stop! Do not go after him!" he said while dodging another attempted stab from a mist ninja. Sasuke, making no notion to follow orders, turned his head in the direction of the hooded shinobi. "That is an order!" Neji yelled out again. Taking one last looked at his captain, he leaped away in pursuit of his enemy all the while trying to figure out how he knows about his family. If it was anything dangerous, he was going to put a stop to it before it happened._

"_Damn it!" Neji angrily said. Not being able to do anything about Sasuke, he continued to slash away at the enemies that still were in the area. Noting that the number of ninja was decreasing, he ordered for his squad to hurry and finish._

_After awhile, the enemy ninjas were all taken care of, Naruto killing the last one with his sword. "That's the last of them." he said more to himself exhausted. "At ease men" the captain called out._

_One of the other squadron members' had finally spoke up in all the silence. _

"_Sir, where is Uchiha?" he asked. Removing his mask to the side slowly, he had a look between being pissed yet at the same time worried about the absence of his fellow Anbu member. "I do not know. Spread out and look for him. GO!" Neji called out. Everyone had then speed off on their search including him. _

_Almost half a day of searching had passed and still no sign of Sasuke, Neji was starting to become fearful of what could have happened. He had promised his dear cousin that everyone will have a safe return home, especially Sasuke. Beginning to lose hope, a white light had caught his eye off to the side in a semi cleared area. Stopping to land safely on the ground, he walked up to find that it was his katana reflecting the sun's rays. The sword was stuck into the ground drenched in whoever's blood; he could not tell. Walking up to it, he also spotted his wolf mask off to the side, looking dirty and rugged with a few chips here and there as if it was forcefully removed. There also laid a picture next to it facing down. Turning it over it was a photo of the smiling Uchiha family. Neji had stared at it for a few seconds before moving again. Gathering the said items, one of his members wearing a tiger mask stopped right in front of him, bowing before speaking. _

"_Sir we could not locate him anywhere in the vicinity. I am sorry we failed in locating his whereabouts." Nodding to him, the Anbu soldier then disappeared to return with his other members. Looking down at the items in his hands, he could not help but think how Hinata would take this. Sighing to himself, he placed the mask and picture in his side pouch, and secured the katana onto his back. _



"Where_ could you be? Are you dead or could you possibly be still alive?...I should have taken more initiative to avoid this problem..." was his last thought before heading off in the direction of his squadron._

_--_

Hearing the whole thing, tears were threatening to spill from her eyes again, but refused to cry in front of her cousin once more. She slowly lowered her head and whispered a soft 'Thank You' to him. She didn't after to say it any louder for she knew that Neji heard her. Her hands were tightly grasping her robe, trying not to tremble. Neji seeing that he had lost track of time, lifted himself off the couch and went over to give Hinata one last hug before he left to show that he cared and offered support.. He walked to the front door to let himself out, and hurriedly went to the Hokage tower to turn in his report.

Seeing as she was left alone in her living room, Hinata shifted her body to lay on her right side, her head lying on the couch pillow as her long indigo hair fanned out over it. Bringing her knees toward her, she encircled her arms around to pull them even closer and tucked her head. Quiet sobs could be heard from her as she started to cry again, but this time not as severe.

At the moment, Hinata did not know what to do as of right now or afterwards. Would she see her husband again? Was he even alive for that matter? Many things had crossed her mind as to what she was going to do. One of those thoughts being going out looking when any piece of information about him came to light. After all, she is a Konoha kunoichi. Calming herself to the point of where her eyes left no trace of tears, she drifted off to sleep until it was time for Ryusuke to cry out and be feed again.


End file.
